


Costumes

by JantoJones



Series: UNCLE Holidays [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Costumes

“It’s Hallowe’en next week, Illya.”

“I am aware of this fact.”

“What costume are you planning for the party?”

“You shall find out later.”

“Oh come on, Tovarisch, tell me. I’m going as Casanova.”

“That’s hardly a stretch for you. I will give you a clue. My costume will involve bandages.”

“A mummy? I would have thought you would be disinclined to that after the whole Alexander Affair.”

“I am not going to be a mummy. You are right about the reasons for my aversion to it.”

“Give me another clue.”

“I will also need sunglasses.”

“The Invisible Man!”

“Da.”


End file.
